Sombras I: A última noite na colina
by By Minerva
Summary: Snape encontra uma terrível maneira de por fim a dor de um antigo sentimento.


N/A: Este é o Volume I da série "Sombras" . Trata-se de uma série de pequenos contos góticos apartir do universo criado por JK Rowling.

* * *

Suicidar-se: dar morte a si próprio; por culpa de si mesmo; perder-se.

_ (Dicionário Eletrônico Aurélio)_

* * *

A chuva caía fina e gélida após a tempestade. O céu da madrugada estava sombrio, de poucas estrelas aparentes e com uma lua fosca, quase encoberta por nuvens invisíveis.

"_Pobre Snape! Tenho pena dele, Thiago."_

Um homem de capa negra e capuz trocava seus passos em meio à lama de uma estradinha de terra margeada por uma densa vegetação. A estrada levava ao topo da colina localizada a poucos quilômetros do castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

"_Meu amor, por favor, compreenda. Ele não tem ninguém no mundo. Não é querido como você."_

O rosto dele estava oculto pela sombra do capuz. Caminhava. Por vezes, suas botas patinavam na lama. Mesmo assim, continuava de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados. Os leves sons de seu lamento se misturavam aos ruídos diversos que partiam da mata ao redor.

"_Thiago, sabe que é você que eu amo. Snape é apenas alguém que precisa de ajuda."_

Quando o homem vislumbrou o topo da colina, ali, tão perto, acelerou os passos descruzando os braços. Parou de respirar para reprimir o choro persistente. Nos últimos metros antes de chegar ao topo escorregou em pedras soltas. Seu corpo chocou-se contra o solo enlameado. Rosto para baixo. O choro, até então contido, arrebentou. Sentou-se, ali mesmo. Seu lamento sobressaiu aos sons de qualquer outro ser da mata.

"_Thiago, sabe que é você que eu amo. Snape é apenas..."_

A dor era intensa dentro do peito. Pesada, antiga. O homem empurrou o capuz para trás da cabeça. Gotas finas de chuva se misturaram às lágrimas no rosto pálido de Severo Snape. Não se lembrava da última vez em que chorou realmente. Era conhecido por ser um homem frio, duro, obscuro e de poucas emoções aparentes. Sucumbiu finalmente. Sentado na lama, no meio da estrada deserta, amaldiçoou o dia em que conheceu Lilian Potter, o dia em que nasceu e o momento em que entrou sorrateiramente na sala do diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, horas antes. Procurava por conhecimento. Magia avançada. Privilégios que eram reservados apenas aos grandes bruxos da história. Encontrou centenas de frascos de cristal contendo inúmeras memórias de Dumbledore e de tantas outras pessoas que passaram por Hogwarts. Através da penseira, viajou em algumas memórias do velho diretor. Lembranças dos tempos em que fora um aluno brilhante. Lançou outra memória na penseira e esperou ver Dumbledore em algum momento de brilhantismo, porém espantou-se ao se deparar uma memória de Lílian Potter, a mulher que amou por toda a vida, ainda jovem, tantos anos atrás. Estava com trajes de Hogwarts e rosto de menina conversando sobre ele com Thiago Potter que viria ser seu marido. Cada frase dela estocava o peito de Snape como um punhal. Doeu saber que a mulher amada apiedava-se dele. Doeu saber que o único sentimento que ela podia lhe dar em troca de seu amor era a compaixão.

Raios ainda cortavam o céu noturno quando Snape saiu correndo do castelo sem direção definida. A voz de Lilian ecoava em seus ouvidos dizendo frases dilacerantes. Depois da morte de Lílian consolava-o pensar que ela, algum dia, gostou dele. Porém, ficar sabendo que todo carinho de Lilian era por pena o arrazou.

"_Meu amor, por favor, compreenda. Ele não tem ninguém no mundo. Não é querido como você."_

Snape se levantou vagarosamente. Estancou o choro. Seu rosto, antes contraído de sofrimento, tornara-se rígido. Caminhou pelos poucos metros que ainda faltavam para chegar ao topo da colina. Chegou. Lá era mais frio. A chuva fina não cessava. Havia um pouco de vento. A vegetação era rasteira com gramíneas pelo chão entre rochas escuras. Snape caminhou até chegar perto das ruínas de um antigo cemitério. Restara pouco dos muros de pedra. Sem muitos esforço Snape chegou à velhas sepulturas demarcadas por cruzes de madeira pintadas de tinta branca. A maioria perdera o seu formato de cruz, tornando-se meras estacas cravadas no solo. Outras ainda eram cruzes perfeitas, mas descascadas ou totalmente enegrecidas pelo tempo. De lá de cima Snape contemplou, ao longe, o castelo de Hogwarts envolto em neblina com suas torres pontiagudas e pontos longínquos de luz partindo das centenas de janelas.

Snape seguiu caminhando sem pressa. Sua capa negra varria o chão de grama e pedras. Finalmente parou. Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se em uma grande rocha escura coberta de musgos.

"_...Não é querido como você."_

Levou a mão até o bolso da calça e retirou um embrulho feito de veludo negro. Segurou-o diante dos olhos por alguns segundos. Desembrulhou. Em sua mão contemplou um belo e antigo punhal de prata com o cabo em forma de serpente que tinha esmeraldas muito verdes e brilhantes cravadas no lugar dos olhos. Snape segurou o punhal com força. Determinado, direcionou a ponta da lâmina para o coração. Vacilou. Sua mão tornou-se trêmula. As lágrimas retornaram. Apoiou a mão vacilante com a outra.

"_Pobre Snape! Tenho pena dele, Thiago."_

Em sua mente, os olhos verdes de Lílian Potter estavam diante dele novamente. Muito vivos e quase reais. Ela sorria. Snape passou a vida disposto a dar qualquer coisa para ver aqueles olhos mais uma vez.

"_...Tenho pena dele, Thiago."_

Subitamente, um grito de dor ecoou do topo da colina, cortando os vãos da noite. Os seres da mata se agitaram na escuridão. A lamina do punhal estava cravada até o cabo no peito de Snape. Suas mãos deixaram o cabo de punhal e caíram nas laterais do corpo. A cabeça tombou para o lado apoiando-se na pedra. Os olhos, por instantes saltados e perdidos no nada, fecharam-se. A vida deixou o corpo de Severo Snape no mesmo momento em que a chuva fina tornou-se, novamente, tempestade. Clarões de raios cruzaram o céu noturno. Iluminando o rosto pálido de Snape emoldurado pelos cabelos negros e úmidos grudados na pele.

Lá embaixo, aos pés da colina, o castelo de Hogwarts aguardou retorno do professor de poções com a serenidade de saber que a espera romperia os séculos tornando-se assim, eterna.


End file.
